


Sometimes

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: Sometimes, Harry wants to run away.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Sometimes

Sometimes Harry wants to run away. When the pressures of being the Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world, the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord gets to be too much. When his uncle and cousin push him to the brink over and over with their cruelty and his aunt watches with cold, approving eyes. When he’s once again on the receiving end of derisive comments that barely conceal the disgust and hatred behind them. When nobody seems to understand, and his frustrations mount to a breaking point.

Sometimes Harry wants Tom Riddle. When he realizes that, ultimately, the two of them understand each other on a level no one else ever will. When he tosses and turns in his sleep and dreams of black hair and black eyes and sharp, high cheekbones. When a mysterious feeling sinks itself deep within his heart and twists his mind and chokes him until he suffocates. When he understands, at last, that truly Tom is the reason why he is not alone. When he relives the looks Tom sends him in his sleep and wakes up with a dry mouth.

Sometimes Harry thinks the two of them could be happy somewhere far, far away. When neither of them can fight anymore because there’s nothing left to fight for. When they can find peace in each other after a lifetime of war. When they hide in the shadows in a city both cold and haughty, filled with melancholy. When they can sit in the rain and listen to the melody together. When they can forget that they were destined to be each other’s downfall.

And sometimes, Harry wishes that a downfall came in more ways than one.


End file.
